Deep
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Liraz-senpai!] Para Gray, el amor era como sumergirse en un pantano; sucio y maloliente. Para Juvia era como sumergirse en el océano; inmenso y hermoso. Sin embargo, ambos concordaban en ese punto: el amor era como sumergirse en el agua, sin importar su profundidad. [Maratón Multicolor; Gruvia]
1. Petróleo (Gray)

**.-DEEP-.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Liraz-senpai~!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Soy la peor kouhai del mundo, no tengo perdón de Dios... Hace muchísimo tiempo que desaparecí de Fanfiction, tanto como lectora como escritora, por razones que escapaban de mi –siempre limitado– poder, y por ello me disculpo especialmente con usted, Liraz-senpai, porque le fallé como kouhai y como lectora :C No sé cuándo volveré definitivamente, pero al menos por hoy, quería felicitarla por su cumpleaños y desearle lo mejor. ¡Muchas felicidades, Liraz-senpai! Espero que cumpla muchos años más y que todos sus deseos también se cumplan~ uwu_

 _ **Color:**_ _Petróleo._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _495._

 **.:Pantano:.**

Si le preguntases a Gray con qué color asocia el _enamoramiento_ , respondería sin dudar verde _petróleo_ ; un verde oscuro y sucio. Ya que le recuerdan a los pantanos; aguas estancadas y de poca profundidad. Inmundas, que albergan vegetación –densa y pútrida– del mismo color. Una masa de agua que le produce asco y rechazo. Aguas en las que no está dispuesto a sumergirse, sin importar cuánto le rueguen.

Para él, el enamoramiento era eso. Un pantano; sucio y maloliente. Rodeado de árboles inmensos y tenebrosos, que roban la luz del sol descaradamente; de animales descuartizados, desprendiendo un olor repugnante a desesperación y muerte. Sobre su cabeza, un clima húmedo y asfixiante que le marea y le nubla la razón. Y bajo sus pies, fango que se adhiere a sus zapatos. Un ambiente totalmente desagradable.

Él consideraba el amor un sentimiento estancado – _quien se enamora no avanza_ –, superficial e innecesario en su vida. Un sentimiento que alberga egoísmo, celos, desesperación y dolor; emociones _repugnantes_ que él no quería experimentar.

Gray se negaba a enamorarse con el mismo fervor con el que se negaría a impregnarse de aquel matiz _petróleo_ que parecía absorber todo rastro de humanidad. Porque, tanto el amor como un pantano, representan _enfermedad_. Si ingresas a cualquiera de ellos, contraes infecciones, _indelebles_.

Nadie, en pleno uso de sus facultades, sería capaz de sumergirse en un pantano. Mucho menos de enamorarse. Siempre hay alguna razón detrás de todo aquello.

Para él, lo fue Juvia.

Ella fue la culpable de que sus pies se estuviesen empapando – _de sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad y el compañerismo_ –. Juvia lo arrastró por aquel denso ambiente, hasta llevarlo a la orilla del _pantano_. Y de allí, poco a poco, comenzó a jalarlo del brazo, hasta que, sin notarlo, ya se encontraba dentro.

Porque así fue, Juvia con una paciencia increíble, lo enamoró lentamente. Tan suavemente lo _empujó_ , que él no lo notó hasta que la chica ya se había vuelto esencial en su vida. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus toques, sus tiernas palabras... Todo de ella terminó por cautivarle de tal manera, que no le importó estar sumergiéndose en donde no debía.

Gray no tuvo oportunidad de negarse; fue inevitable. Planeado meticulosamente por ella. Es cierto, él no eligió enamorarse, fue _arrastrado_. Sin embargo, sabe que podría salirse en cualquier momento de aquellas turbias aguas, mas no lo hace. Y no es porque el fango bajo sus pies no le permita moverlos, sino porque no quiere retirarse aún; una vez dentro, no parece tan desagradable.

 _No era tan malo como creía, esa es la verdad._

Es más, aquel grotesco color _petróleo_ , le da un poco de seguridad, pues sabe que, al menos, no se está sumergiendo solo. Juvia está con él, adentrándose cada vez más, a su lado. Por eso, cada vez que asocia a la maga con ese color, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asoma en sus labios. Como prueba de que está enamorado.

 **.:Gray Fullbaster:.**

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _En seguida subo el siguiente~_


	2. Azul Marino (Juvia)

**.-DEEP-.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Liraz-senpai~!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima._ _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island._

 _ **Color:**_ _Azul marino._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _403._

 **.:Océano:.**

El amor, ante los ojos de Juvia, era algo que no podía describir con simples palabras. Algo que sólo podría comparar con la acogedora sensación de sumergirse en las profundidades del océano; en aquel azul que cada vez se torna más y más oscuro, hasta convertirse en un hermoso _azul marino._ Un color que le brinda tranquilidad y seguridad.

Enamorarse, para ella, era eso: abandonar la tierra para sumergirse en aguas profundas e inexploradas. Dejarse llevar por la marea, por sus sentimientos, por lo que dictase su corazón. Sin dar vuelta atrás. Sin nada alrededor, salvo la brisa marina que le hace compañía.

Para Juvia, el amor era un sentimiento tan vasto como el océano. Un sentimiento que, sin importar cuánto se sumergiese en él, jamás tocaba fondo. Un sentimiento que, mientras más la hundiese, podía admirar mejor las bellezas de las profundidades marinas, y deseaba, con todo su ser, algún día poder enseñárselas al Fullbaster. Anhelaba que él pudiese sentir lo mismo que ella sentía en esos momentos.

Juvia tenía la libertad total de nadar y avanzar hacia donde quisiera, siempre a su lado. Ella amaba sin limitación alguna, como los peces nadan en el océano, y le encantaría que Gray pudiese amarla de igual manera; sin miedo a ahogarse entre la inmensidad que representa el amor. Sin embargo, sabe que, probablemente, es esperar demasiado; el Fullbaster insiste en nadar hacia la superficie mientras ella deja que su cuerpo y alma se tiñan de ese maravilloso _azul marino_ ; el color del amor, como le gusta llamarlo a ella.

Ambos se tiñen, volviéndose uno con el océano. Juvia está completamente enamorada y lo sabe perfectamente, también sabe que tarde o temprano terminará ahogándose, sus pulmones no resistirán tanto tiempo sin respirar, como su corazón, tal vez, no resistirá todo el amor que mantiene desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, eso es lo de menos. No está dentro de sus preocupaciones actuales.

Por ahora, lo único que tiene en mente es una cosa: _Gray-sama_.

Juvia está segura que, cuando sus pies toquen el fondo, él estará allí tendiéndole una mano. Cuando sus pulmones necesiten oxígeno, él se las ingeniará para brindárselo. Y juntos, nadando uno al lado del otro, recorrerán todo aquello que, hasta ese momento, formaba parte de un terreno desconocido por ambos.

Ese azul marino, pintado en el pecho de su amado, le da la seguridad suficiente para creer en ello.

 **.:Juvia Lockser:.**

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Espero que le haya gustado y que haya disfrutado su cumpleaños junto a sus seres queridos C: Que tenga un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


End file.
